Sagaba
by DethDealer
Summary: An abandoned story i did back in high school. Rated M for possible Future development.
1. The Departure

_**It was a dreadful day for the dragonslayer, almost everyone in the guild chewed him out while others stood neutral not wanting to be apart of it. It wasn't his intention to cause those mistakes but it didn't stop there.**_

 _ **Erza: Why must you destroy cities every time we go on a mission?!**_

 _ **Lucy: Thanks to you, the reward money has gone into the repairs, how am I gonna pay for rent?!**_

 _ **Makarov: Natsu! Because of you we keep receiving complaints from not only the council but numerous cities that you caused destruction to!**_

 **Natsu felt alone at this point, nobody stood up for him or at least sided with him. Some who just stood in horror how the members were taking out their rage on him. Until a few fairies stepped in and decided to defend him.**

 **Lisanna: Stop this, he doesn't do this on his own free will!**

 **Laxus: She's right, I've myself made a mistake in the past but you people don't constantly dwell on it.**

 **Wendy: Natsu tries his best for everyone, sometimes it's not in his control.**

 **Natsu feeling a little better as hope rises but comes to a halt as the complaints keep rising.**

 **Cana: Not in his control!? He keeps causing fights in the guild ruining my peaceful time drinking beer!**

 **Levy: Whenever you're fighting, you always somehow manage to burn my books!**

 **Droy: How am I going to eat if my food keeps being used as throwable weapons?!**

 **Reedus: I can't even concentrate on painting without you making a racket!**

 **Then the last outburst completely drained him from hope.**

 **Gray: Your father must of been an idiot for taking in a troublesome kid who can't even teach you to stay in control.**

 **Natsu: Shut up!**

 **Everyone in the guild goes quiet and looks toward the dragonslayer.**

 **Gray: Chill flamebrain, I was just joki-**

 **Immediately a punch was delivered to the ice mage's face sending him flying to the walls.**

 **Cana: See what I mean!?**

 **Natsu: Fine, I'll do you all a favor. I'm leaving.**

 **Gray: Ha, sure you are. Just watch when you waltz in tomorrow.**

 **Without looking back, Natsu was deprived of his emotions and walked out the front door.**

 **Lisanna: Look what you guys did!**

 **Gray: Don't worry about it, he'll return tomorrow.**

 **Erza: He needs to anyway, team natsu is going on a mission tomorrow and this time I'll keep a close eye on him.**

 **Laxus: You people are idiots.**

 **Wendy runs out the guild to track the dragonslayer but wasn't able to find a trace.**

 **Juvia: Gray-sama...Juvia thinks you went to far about his father.**

 **Gray: He'll be back tomorrow, just watch.**

 **The guild master stares out the door feeling regret of what displayed here.**

 _ **The next day rolls around and heavy rains begins to fall upon Magnolia. Followed by a few thunder clouds.**_

 **Natsu walks inside the guild hall making his way toward the office.**

 **Gray: See, I told you that he would return.**

 **As everyone looked at the dragonslayer, they felt a shiver of what they were seeing.**

 **Natsu showed no expression of anger nor happiness. It was blank with hollow eyes.**

 **Natsu then opens the door to the guild master's office and a few minutes later walking back out.**

 **Then Erza shouts at Natsu.**

 **Erza: Natsu, hurry up! We need to get going on our mission.**

 **Showing no reaction, he continues to walk toward the exit.**

 **Erza attempts to go after him but is put to a stop by Laxus.**

 **Laxus: Let him be, this is his choice after all.**

 **Erza: What do you mean?**

 **Laxus: You'll know soon enough.**

 **Lucy: It finally felt great taking out that rage, couldn't hold it in much longer.**

 **Laxus: You're going to wish you held it in.**

 **A few hours pass by.**

 **Lisanna and Wendy walks into the guild.**

 **Wendy: Is Natsu here?**

 **Levy: He was here a while ago.**

 **Lisanna: Do you know when he'll return?**

 **Levy: Nope, sorry.**

 **Gajeel: Do you really think he would return after what happened yesterday?**

 **If I were in salamanders shoes, I wouldn't.**

 **The fairies finally starting to feel worried about him.**

 **Gray: I've known him long enough that he'll man up and come back.**

 **"That's funny because apparently you didn't know him enough"**

 **Almost everyone startled by the appearance of Gildarts.**

 **Gray: What makes you say that?**

 **Gildarts: Because he disbanded from Fairy Tail.**


	2. Repent

**Rain falls down onto the dragonslayer as he slowly drifts away from his former family.**

 **He heads back to his house to pack up for the journey that'll take him somewhere. Anywhere but here. The moment he reaches his house, he finds his cat companion waiting for him at the front door.**

 **Happy: Carla told me what happened yesterday, what do you plan to do?**

 **Natsu was indeed sad, not wanting to talk to anybody but he couldn't ignore his best buddy. He tries his best to put on a smile for his lad.**

 **Natsu: I...I'm going on a Journey, a long one. I don't know when or if i'm going to return.**

 **Happy: Natsu..You don't mean that you're leaving Fairy Tail?!**

 **The dragonslayer nods sadly.**

 **Happy: Please don't leave, it won't be the same without you.**

 **Water begins to swell up in his companion's eyes.**

 **Natsu then grabs ahold of Happy.**

 **Natsu: I need some distance. You can come along if you like but i wouldn't want to take you from your love life.**

 **Happy: Y-y-you're mean for saying that Natsu. Will you at least come back to visit me?**

 **The dragonslayer rubs his cat's companion's head.**

 **Natsu: Of course! You mean a lot to me.**

 **The Dragonslayer embraces his companion in a hug.**

 **Gives his farewell then continues down to the port of Magnolia.**

 **Almost to the harbor, he surprisingly comes face to face with Gildarts.**

 **Gildarts: Oi Natsu! Where you going?**

 **Natsu ignores his former comrade until Gildarts blocks his path.**

 **Gildarts: Natsu, can't you hear me?**

 **Gildarts takes a good look at his face, he could clearly tell the dragonslayer was a void of emotions..**

 **There was no sign of joy in his eyes.**

 **Gildarts: Tell me what happened.**

 **Minutes go by.**

 **Gildarts punches a tree nearby causing it to collapse.**

 **Gildarts: What were they thinking?! Even my daughter was among them.**

 **Just wait till i ge-**

 **Natsu: This is my decision of leaving Gildarts. I don't plan to become a Fairy Tail wizard again. I only ask of you to accept it. Plus i do intend to visit Happy who will remain in Fairy Tail.**

 **The older wizard exhales deeply.**

 **Gildarts: If you say so. Just don't get yourself into trouble.**

 **As Gildarts was about to depart.**

 **Natsu: Gildarts! I have a favor to ask of you, i want you to relay a message for me.**

 **Gildarts: I'm listening.**

 **Wendy: Y-y-you can't be serious…**

 **Lisanna falls to her knees staring into the cold cement floor.**

 **Mirajane and Elfman come to they're sisters side to embrace her.**

 **Lucy: N-n-no, that can't be…**

 **Gray: You're joking right?!**

 **Erza: I refuse to accept this!**

 **Erza begins to run toward the entrance but to only be confronted by Gildarts.**

 **Gildarts: This is his decision and told me he doesn't plan to become a Fairy Tail wizard ever again. Lisanna!**

 **The Young take over mage in tears looks over to Gildarts.**

 **Gildarts: Natsu wanted me to relay a message, meet him at the harbor right now!**

 **Without a moment's hesitation she sprints down the path to the harbor.**

 **Seeing this made other Fairy Tail wizards want to run down to the harbor as well but were put to a stop by Gildarts.**

 **Gildarts: I don't believe i said anyone else's name other than Lisanna. If you want to see him, you'll have to fight me.**

 **Some wizards back down but a few stood up still. Magic pressure was intensifying all around. Before the fight between fairies and Gildarts could start they were put to a halt by the guild master.**

 **Makarov: Stop you brats! You will abide by his decision and not go against it.**

 **Erza: But master, he-**

 **Makarov: Is that understood!?**

 **Everyone nodded.**

 **Makarov: I as a guild master needs to reflect on his actions on what i performed yesterday. I won't say names but there is some of you who also need to repent for what happened as well.**

 **Most stared down and felt ashamed of themselves.**

 **Laxus: Truth be told, it's not gonna feel the same without him here.**

 **Lisanna finally reaches the harbor looking around desperately for the pink haired mage.**

 **After several minutes of searching she was able to spot the dragonslayer.**

 **Lisanna: Natsu!**

 **The dragonslayer turns around to see the take over mage in tears.**

 **Natsu: Lisanna…**

 **Suddenly Lisanna embraces him in a hug startling the fire mage.**

 **Lisanna: Natsu..Please don't leave.**

 **Natsu: I'm sorry but that's something i can't do.**

 **You saw them all how they treated me.**

 **Lisanna: They were joking, they just didn't know the limit.**

 **Natsu: I'm still going.**

 **Lisanna: Please don't...If you do...take me with you!**

 **I want to be with you and spend time with you.**

 **Natsu: Honestly, i'm happy to hear you say that but i can't do that. What about Mira and Elfman? They will be devastated without you. When you were gone those 2 years, your siblings had a hard time trying to pull through to make it out this far.**

 **Lisanna flashed back through memories of how she appeared in Edolas and returning to earthland hugging her siblings by her grave.**

 **Natsu: I've also had a hard time when you were gone but i had to stand up to make the guild stand strong, to make myself stand strong because i know you wouldn't want that for us. Even if you got permission from them i would still decline.**

 **Lisanna: But Nats-**

 **Lisanna was quickly silenced as Natsu's lips made contact with hers.**

 **It was a long passionate kiss which probably lasted several minutes until Natsu broke off.**

 **Lisanna: You jerk...telling me that you're leaving then imprinting a kiss on me.**

 **Natsu: I'm sorry.**

 **Lisanna: Unforgivable.**

 **Lisanna slowly pulls him back into another kiss which lasted a similar length to the last one.**

 **Natsu prepares to board the vessel but turns around to ask the take over mage a question.**

 **Natsu: Lisanna!**

 **Lisanna: What is it?**

 **Natsu: Remember that question you asked me when we were little raising Happy together?**

 **Lisanna: I think so, why?**

 **Natsu: One day, when i return to visit Happy, i'll definitely give you an answer.**

 **With saying that the dragonslayer gives her one last smile.**

 **Soon the vessel disappears from sight.**

 **Lisanna: I'll always be looking your way...no matter far apart we are.**

 **As she begins to walk back toward the guild, searching through her memory bank.**

 **She reaches a conclusion and starts blushing madly.**

 **Looks back to the direction she last seen Natsu and happily says.**

 **Lisanna: I can't wait.**


End file.
